Awakening
by wincest4eva
Summary: Sequel to A Different Path. Must read that before this or else it will make no sence at all! DillonSam keeps hearing beping, and Dean calling him, telling him to open his eyes, to wake up. But why? HUGE TWIST TO THE OTHER STORY! :D Poss Lemon scene!


**A/N: I've decided to make a sequel to Different Paths. I've been thinking about it, and I got his! WITH A HUGE TWIST! Heehee! This chapter will be short, but I just wanted to get you guys off on the right foot with this new story/sequel. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it! **

"**Oh Sammy, please, Open your eyes." **

**He could just faintly hear Dean. Sam was floating in between consciousness and unconsciousness, reality and deep dreams. He would hear faint words from Deans voice and beeping, then he would wake up again with Kyle. He did not know why Dean kept saying for him to open his eyes, to wake up, and why he kept hearing beeping. It confused him. What confused him the most was that when he was in the place where Dean called his name, his head felt like it had a ton of bricks smashed on it. He woke up and was Dillon again, then fell asleep and was Sam, with a huge ass headache and Dean asking for him to open his eyes from a place he did not know. He was now in the world where his head hurt and Dean kept telling him to open his eyes, to wake up. Not knowing what to do, he decides to try and wake up, even though he will be with Kyle again, he just wants to see why he keeps getting called to wake up. It was hard. He didn't think that trying to wake up would be hard, but it was. The more he pushed, the more his head hurt. Pushing more and more, he feels like he's going to vomit from the pain, then, he feels something in his throat. He couldn't quite place what it was, all he knew was that it felt funny, and uncomfortable. Pushing more and more, he feels the coolness of a room, no warm arms wrapped around him, or the softness of the sheets. He feels rough sheets and an extremely uncomfortable mattress.. Then, he feels what was in his throat oh-so clearly and it's pushing air in and pulling it out. Eye's snapping open, he sees a white ceiling, and he sits up, choking on what ever was in his mouth. Eye's opened wide, he panics and gasps for air, trying to breath on his own, but the thing wont let him. Panic stricken, he tries to yell but all he can do is make loud gasping noises. Eyes wandering around the room, he sees he's in a hospital, then, he sees Dean sleeping. The beeping he heard before was going super fast. Dean's eyes snap open and then he's on his feet, yelling for help. Nurses rush in, and try to calm Sam down, and after a bit, they do. About 10 minutes later, Sam is lying on his back, the tubes out of his mouth, allowing him to breath on his own. He's confused out of his mind, thinking, How did I get here? Why was there tubes down my throat and why does my head hurt? Looking over, he sees Dean walk back in the room, he was sent out while they took out the tubes. Smiling, he sits down beside the bed.**

"**How ya feeling Sammy?"**

**Not knowing if his voice works, he raises his thumb. Smiling, he reaches over to grasp Deans hand. Swallowing, he notices he needs a drink. With his other hand, he puts it up to his mouth like he was drinking from a cup. Getting the hint fast, Dean nods and goes to get him a glass of water. Returning, he hands Sam the glass, who drinks it with much need. Putting the cup on the stand beside his bed, he takes Deans hand again, and tries his voice.**

"**Dean…." His voice is scratchy.**

"**Sammy." Dean says, and places a kiss on Sam's forehead.**

"**I'm so glad your awake, I was….I was afraid you would never open your beautiful green eyes again." A tear rolling down his face. Dean felt like an idiot, that wasnt like him to go all chick flick moment, but he did, and out on his smartass face, and voice.**

"**What…..what happened?" Sam gets out.**

"**You, you got shot…"**

"**Shot? W…where?" **

"**In the head, they said you would never wake up. You've been in a coma for six months."**

**The words hit Sam, and hit hard. _Six months? _he thinks.**

"**Six….six months? I've been…been in a co…coma." He coughs, and drinks a little more of his water.**

"**Yes, six months. I've been in the room every second I could. They asked me if I wanted to….to cut of the life support, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. Something told me you would wake up."**

"**How? How did….did I get shot?"**

"**This gang came out of no where, shooting at this guy. We were walking, and…..and he missed, getting you instead of that guy. I thought you were dead right then and there. So when I bent down and grabbed you, feeling a heart beat, I called 911."**

"**Oh. My….my head hurts Dean. A lot. And I'm t….tired." **

"**Go to sleep, you need the rest anyways, but take these before you sleep, they will help with the paint. You just healed, but they said it would be at least three weeks before the pain was gone. Your lucky to be alive Sammy." Another tear rolled down Deans face, the second one he had let Sam see in one day. **

**Quickly turning so Sam wouldn't see it though he knew Sam had, he reaches over and grabs the pill bottle, taking out one and handing it to Sam, and his glass of water. After he took the pill, Sam shifts to get comfy, and falls asleep with Dean holding his Hand. **


End file.
